


i'm not the kind of fool who's gonna sit and sing to you about stars

by bio_at



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, they drink a bit but its not a big thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bio_at/pseuds/bio_at
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Juno spacecraft is perfect for stargazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm not the kind of fool who's gonna sit and sing to you about stars

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Stuck on the Puzzle by Alex Turner.

He passes by the Juno spacecraft sometimes, because he knows Kurt’s base is there under a dirt block somewhere. Sometimes he sees a shadow up on the spacecraft, and he can’t help but be proud of how far Kurt’s ender pearling skills have come. Zisteau takes out his own pearls, aims, and throws.

He always barely gets it, and has to quickly grab onto the edge and swing himself upward to get on top of the spacecraft. As he steadies himself, Kurt looks around, but says nothing else.

Zisteau settles down next to him, legs dangling precariously off the edge, and reaches for the bottle between them. Kurt breathes quiet laughter when Zisteau tastes the single malt scotch—it’s almost as if he knew he was coming to join him up on the spacecraft.

Kurt leans back and looks at the stars, with the happiest, most fascinated expression on his face. Zisteau looks up with him, and he sees nothing but a black expanse dotted sparingly with white flecks. He remembers how this light is actually millions of years old, how big stars actually are and how far they have to be to look that small, and all he feels is insignificantly small and lost.

He asks Kurt where the North Star is, and Kurt immediately lights up and points—there. Maybe it’s because of the alcohol, or just his passion for outer space, but Kurt continues talking about the stars with an arm outstretched, pointing out constellations and stars and planets, describing galaxies outside their field of vision, sharing theories of unexplored terrain and undiscovered species, and it’s the most Zisteau has ever heard him talk. He listens closely, looks where he points and traces out constellations and galaxies, letting his voice wash over him.

Kurt doesn’t run out of stars and theories to talk about, and as the night goes on, Zisteau doesn’t feel so lost anymore.

Kurt pauses for breath, smiling sheepishly at Zisteau, as though he’d just realized how much he’d been talking. “Sorry,” he says quietly.

“It’s alright. I learned a lot. Who else would teach me about quasars?” he teases, and Kurt laughs self-consciously. “But seriously, it was interesting.  _You’re_  interesting.”

Kurt blushes in the moonlight, and god damn he wants to kiss him so badly, at the very least as a thanks for the astronomy lesson.

“Don’t hear that often,” Kurt mumbles, and Zisteau thinks,  _You really should._

“You’re  _fuckin’_  interesting,” is all he manages to say, before he cups his cheek and kisses him gently—it’s all he can think to do to prove he’s not just trying to be polite. Kurt kisses him back, lips moving hesitantly, and Zisteau doesn’t want to push it, so he moves to pull back. He feels rather than hears Kurt laugh breathlessly when he does and his heart goes crazy.

“Don’t do that often, either,” Kurt mumbles quietly, and this time Zisteau smirks as he says it out loud: “You really should.”

Zisteau kisses him so hard he knocks them both off the spacecraft, and the kiss doesn’t last long because Zisteau is laughing too hard and Kurt is panicking (“Oh  _GOD_ ”). Once they’ve both gotten over the shock of falling, Zisteau presses his forehead into his, still laughing stupidly. Fifty blocks from the ground he closes his eyes and waits to respawn back at his music shop, but the impact is lighter than he expected and he’s still… alive?

They’re back on top of the spacecraft, and Kurt looks elated, an ender pearl in his hand.

“…Definitely interesting,” Zisteau says, and happily watches the delight flood into his face.


End file.
